


Mis manos trazan tu belleza

by patopato



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Sope, bts - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patopato/pseuds/patopato
Summary: Namjoon es un artista sin remedio.Seokjin es su musa.





	Mis manos trazan tu belleza

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm no sé cómo irá esto :'v
> 
> Si véis que me centro mucho en la fuente es que va a ser importante ok
> 
> Ojalá tenga aceptación esta obra :'^)

Tiró las brochas despreocupadamente, todavía quedaba pintura seca en el suelo de su estudio desde el día anterior, así que daba igual. Sentándose en una silla cercana al caballete, se cruzó de brazos y contempló su obra sin rastro de expresión en su cara. Intentó mirar desde varios ángulos e incluso se levantó y giró el lienzo para comprobar posibles perspectivas.

 

Nada.

 

Con un golpe limpio agujereó el lienzo con su puño. Tras ello, lo tiró al montón que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación.

 

《Muy bien Namjoon, otro trabajo inútil》 pensó retomando la calma. Se acercó a una mesa de madera llena de utensilios y cuadernos que hacía de veces de escritorio o de mesa para comer, ya que también tenía algunos platos sucios con pinta de llevar allí semanas. Cogió una taza que parecía contener cacao, y se la llevó a los labios.

 

Digamos que no era cacao; tras tener el familiar mejunje en su boca, suspiró hondo y escupió de nuevo el líquido en la taza. No se podía creer que después de tantos años se fíase de sí mismo para no confundir las bebidas con el agua de los pinceles.

 

《Necesito airearme un poco, tengo que terminar para la exposición del lunes...》

 

Se limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda que había en unos estantes de allí, y se quitó el "delantal", que estaba ya en sus últimas.

 

Aun estando en primavera, optó por ponerse una ligera chaqueta para salir a la calle. Más precisamente a un gran parque situado a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

Cogió un cuaderno de dibujo y varios lápices; depués de colocarse su mochila a los hombros, se dirigió a su tan frecuentado parque. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo a pesar de los niños que correteaban por esa zona. Se sentó bajo un frondoso pino que visitaba cada vez que dibujaba allí, y colocó su sketchbook en sus piernas, cabeza apoyada en la corteza del árbol y manos detrás de su cuello.

 

Delante suyo se elevaba una fuente cuyos chorros casi llegaban a rozar las hojas de los árboles más bajos, y en la que se encontraban varias personas sentadas en su bordillo.

 

Buscó referencias humanas para su bocetos.  
Tres niños, se movían demasiado, era imposible; una pareja de ancianos, sería una buena referencia, si no estuviesen de espaldas...

 

A punto de redirse, Namjoon levantó su cabeza y miró la copa del árbol a través de sus hojas verdes. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Qué tal una inspiración divina y algo de suerte? Volvió a abrir los ojos y enderezó la cabeza, centrándose de nuevo en la tan gloriosa fuente.

 

Su mirada cayó en un hombre alto y cataño, que se estaba sentando en el borde de la fuente como el resto de las personas presentes en aquella escena. 

 

Con un simple golpe de vista pudo observar que ese tipo tenía prácticamente una figura corporal de ser humano "perfecto", como se puede decir hoy en día. No pudo apreciar sus rasgos faciales debido a la distancia entre ellos, pero juraría que podían compararse a los de su cuerpo.

 

Lo que más se podía contemplar era el brillo de los ojos de Namjoon, porque su inspiración había llegado cual ráfaga de viento.

 

Abriendo el cuaderno e irguiendo la espalda, comenzó con unos simples trazos limpios, acariciando el papel con el grafito de su lápiz. Esa fuente estaba grabada en su mente y podía representarla casi de memoria, así que le dió poca importancia y se centró en su nuevo objetivo visual. Él mantenía una pose constante, con un codo apoyado en sus muslos a la vez que con su mano leía lo que supuestamente eran mensajes, o tal vez un texto... no se podía decir.

 

A los cinco minutos de empezar a esbozar, ya tenía la base de su cuerpo. Pero no era suficiente. Como ya se sabe, la distancia entre ellos dos era bastante extensa, así que no lograba apreciar su cara. Tal vez debería acercarse.

 

Se colgó su mochila de nuevo y avanzó sigiloso hasta un banco cercano a la fuente, se sentó y volvió a colocar sus cosas a su lado.

 

Seguía sin ser lo suficiente. Necesitaba una vista mucho más cercana. Por suerte, la cámara de su móvil era de las mejores que la gama podía ofrecer, y decidió sacarlo para hacer zoom en la cara del chico.

En este proceso, el otro se había percatado que un extraño le estaba enfocando con su móvil, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Bueno, no es que digamos que no le gustase que le sacaran fotos, pero sin su permiso era otra cosa...

 

El chico miró de reojo al tipo del móvil, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó del bordillo y andó hacia él, decidido a hacerle tragar su móvil.


End file.
